


Don't cry over burnt pancakes

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke tries to make you pancakes but it doesn't quite go to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry over burnt pancakes

You wake up and roll over only to realise Luke isn't next to you. You peel the duvet off you and walk down to the kitchen with a yawn. When you get there Luke has his back to you and is stressing out because he tried to cook pancakes with nutella and burnt them. His mum is trying to calm him but he sighs "I just wanted to make her a special breakfast". You giggle and he turns around to face you. "Heeeey" he pouts. You step closer to him and wrap your arms around his neck, "you're a loser" you laugh before pressing your lips to his "but you're my loser and I love you". His mum decided it would be best if she made the pancakes for obvious reasons. You both eat the pancakes in Luke's garden. Luke picks up some of the nutella and dabs it on your nose. "Oops" he says innocently and kisses it off. He then puts more nutella on your cheek and says "oops" again before kissing it off. Finally he dabs some on your lips, rests his forehead against yours and says "oops" lowly before kissing you passionately.


End file.
